Tropica
Tropica, sometimes referred to as Squibble minor is a Sekowan State of Sekowo in the Southern Dovani hemisphere. Geography & Environment Tropica, as its name implies, is a tropical region, do in part to it's small size and location in the southern equatorial zone. Geography Geographically Tropica is a relatively flat area with many large plains. Tropica is located o the Squibble continental plate, causing it to be considered a part of Squibble, a fact that has caused some controversy. Environment The Tropican environment is comprised of two major features, the lush Rainforest's of the East and the large fertile plains of the West. The drastic change between the environments in the East and West was a mystery to the early explorers as they trekked across Tropica, however over time this environmental mystery has been explained. The Western half of Tropica is influenced by a climatological phenomenon caused by its proximity to Squibble major. As The tropical storms that form in the warm seas of the West make there way towards the area, they are split into two storms, the larger of which hits Squibble major, while the smaller storm, generally only 15-30% the size and strength of the original storm makes its way to Tropica, creating an environment that is more sub-tropic than the Eastern areas. The Eastern half of Tropica receives the full force of the large rainstorms that form in the waters to the North-West of the region. Politics The political situation of Tropica in recent years has been a somewhat unstable one. Native Inhabitants While Tropica is known to have native peoples, they are comprised of small hunter-gatherer tribes with relatively small spheres of influence, usually only the five mile (8 km.) area around there village. Because of this fact Tropica has no true sovereign government. Colonization In the late 2450's the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu created legislative processes to start colonization of Squibble. However at roughly the same time the second of the Sekowan colonization initiative was being decided on, eventually deciding on Tropica. Both Sekowo and Beiteynu have colonies in the area, though there is controversy over this. Statehod In 2594 Tropica, along with the other nine protectorates and Sekowo proper became States of the Federal Commonwealth. Controversy There is a great deal of controversy over colonization of the area, mainly stemming from claims by Beiteynu that Tropica is a part of Squibble, and thusly a colonial asset of theirs. However Sekowo claims that Tropica is not part of Squibble and is rightly theirs. Neither side is likely to concede outright, though negotiations have occurred on an off and on pattern. Most countries have not stated their official opinion on the issue, partly because of the charged controversial atmosphere of the debate, but also because it has not received much press. As international tensions have risen Beiteynu has stopped arguing its ownership of Squibble, though the stance of the Accord is not currently known, and the future of the region is unknown. Category:Sekowo Category:Dovani